Existing fluid couplings typically include a two-piece air cylinder with a generally thin-walled stainless steel construction. These two-piece air cylinders usually include a substantially long cylinder member and a separate washer member spot-welded to the cylinder member. As is known in the art, the stainless steel material typically is resistant to corrosion. However, drawing stainless steel to a sufficient depth can produce cracks, scars, scratches, or various other imperfections in the stainless steel. These imperfections can cause substantial wear on components, e.g. seal rings, which contact and slide across the surface of the air cylinder. Also, it is understood that the thin-walled construction of typical air cylinders can be easily damaged if dropped or otherwise mishandled during shipping.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a fluid coupling having a single-piece air cylinder for increasing the life of fluid coupling, minimizing manufacturing cycle time of the fluid coupling, and decreasing costs associated therewith.